


After Life [DISCONTINUED]

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Afterlife is Better Than Life, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danganronpa V3 Cast - Freeform, Everyone is Dead, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm really sorry, M/M, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Past, Sad Oma Kokichi, Slow Burn, discontinued, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know, Ouma wasn’t exactly always alone..But now, he is..Will he continue to be?
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE, Oma Kokichi & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. D.I.C.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters doesn't belong to me, credits to Spike Chunsoft and Kodaka. Credits and Kudos

"KOKICHI!!!"

The shout outside of Kokichi's room made the supreme leader drop the book he was doodling at. The voice belongs to the mother of their group, the brown, short-haired girl DICE member. He heard a lot of footsteps that it was almost by instinct that he knew he was in trouble. He tried to run towards the bathroom, but the door busted open and on sight was the 2 of the 3 girls of DICE. The cheeriest one and their mom.

The two ran at him and Kokichi knew he fucked up..

From the living room, the blood curdling scream of the supreme leader was heard by the other 7 DICE's member. They stared at each other for a short while before continuing their conversations, eating chips and drinking some beverages. They knew the moment their mom entered the house carrying some clothes, it wouldn’t end well for Kokichi.

"What in the actual fuck!?"

The door opened with a loud bang and everyone's attention turned to the door's direction. The long-haired girl, with a braid on the side of her hair remained silent but all her attention was towards the supreme leader. The tall, afro-haired guy sweated and smiled nervously as he stared at Kokichi. The 2 mischievous blondes, the faux hawk haired a.k.a. turnip head guy and the messy haired stud, choked and spitted out the things they were eating then began laughing. The long, ash blonde-haired guy with a side swept bang, also known as the father of their group, covered his mouth as he looked away, desperately trying to control his laughter.

In the doorway, was their supreme leader, wearing a black and white gothic Lolita dress. He also has his hair tied into the side with a pin that has the DICE's emblem.

"Shut the fuck up, --------, -------!!" He shouted, blushing slightly but the two continued laughing and walked towards the supreme leader, checking him out.

"God, you can pass up as a girl! Kokichi!" The turnip head guy said.

"Can I have your number??" The blonde, messy haired stud said, posing one of his signature smiles, and winked.

Kokichi blushed harder as he shouted incoherent words at his DICE members who keeps teasing and checking him out. In the dining table still was the long haired-girl with the side braid in her hair, the overweight guy who only continue eating while staring at their leader, the other blonde, messy-haired guy who has a grin in his face, the father of their group whose laughter long controlled and now, was only smiling at their leader and lastly, the blushing boy with the only black hair in DICE.

"Doesn't Kokichi look good??" The mother of the group said and hug their leader, his face being buried between the big breasted girl's breast. He tried to pull away but fail.

"I helped with the hairstyle! You look so cute, Kokichi!" The girl with the twin tails cheered happily, holding their leader's hand.

"Shut up! I'm not cute!" The leader shouted, finally pulling himself away from the girls and stepped a few steps back. He took few deep breaths but then his eyes landed at the long-haired girl at the end of the table.

"Kokichi?" The twintail-haired girl noticed his leader's silence and turned her attention to who the leader was staring at.

The long-haired girl tilted her head as some of the members also looked at her.

"------, Your nose is bleeding!" The leader shouted. The girl touched her nose and sure enough, there was a thick, pink substance coming out of her nose. Due to the attention and embarrassment, she blushed immensely.

Kokichi immediately grabbed a tissue and walked towards her, wiping the blood falling from her nose. She only continued staring at the leader and as time pass, the redness in her face increased, same with the blood.

"T-Thank you.."

"Oh! ------ finally spoke!" The twintail-haired girl said, given the fact that the long-haired girl was a shy one that doesn't usually speak.

"How the heck did you get a nosebleed anyway..?"

Beside them, the black-haired guy continued staring at the leader as his heart beats faster than normal. Turning towards the blonde, faux hawked haired guy, with a serious expression, he said.

"-------. Please hit me in the nose." The blonde looked surprised but then let out a shit eating grin.

"Sure." He said as he grabbed the black-haired boy by his scarf. The black-haired boy raised both of his hand as a panicked expression plastered in his face, seemingly regretting his words.

"N-Not too hard, please!" He said in a panicked tone as he braced himself for the punch. The other DICE member, including their leader gave them of an expression saying _'Seriously?'_..

"------- really likes our leader!!" The twintail haired girl said, giggling.

The mother of their group facepalmed as she shook her head and pointed at them.

"--------. Go."

The tall, afro-haired guy walked towards them and tried to separate the two.

Kokichi sighed but then put his hands behind the back of his head and let out his usual giggle. He smiled as he stared at his subordinate, his friends.

_'I can never get tired of this life.'_

\- - - -

"K-Kokichi! Please play chess with me!" The black-haired boy said with confidence. Kokichi let out an evil grin as he stared at his subordinate. The black-haired guy flinched slightly but held his composure. Some of the DICE member stared nervously at the black-haired guy.

"Hmm?? And what if you defeat me?? Gonna take my position or something?? -------~" Kokichi said the black-haired boy's name in a singsong tone. The black-haired boy blushed slightly but immediately disagree.

"No! I would never!"

"Or maybe you're gonna rough me up?? I didn't know you have those kinds of kinks!!"

Some of the DICE's member made a face of disbelief and some laughed at the words of their leader, already used to it.

"But don't worry, I'll be sure to keep up! Or maybe that's a lie??"

"Nooooo!!"

The black-haired boy continued blushing but then composed himself properly and stared directly at his leader's eyes.

"If I win! I want you to acknowledge me and my skills!"

The leader's eyes widen for a split moment but then glared slightly at the black-haired boy. Some of the DICE's member stared at the black-haired boy as well, thinking. _'He really has low confidence about himself..'_.

It was one of the black-haired boy's issue, he thinks he's not good enough unless he hears the words from someone, not just himself. It's like a word of affirmation confidence something; Kokichi's thoughts. Then, he grinned at the black-haired boy.

The chess board laid in front of them, the pieces in their rightful place, while the two sat across each other.

They began playing, Kokichi's piece was black and the black-haired boy with the white pieces.

The game started simple but after a while, the annoyed expression of the supreme leader became more visible. 

"Now now, --------, are you holding back on me?? If you don't fight seriously, I'll get reaaal angry!'' The black-haired boy gulped as he stared at his leader's manipulative eyes. Then the leader smiled as he continued. 

''Pluuuus, if I win, I might make you quit DICE." The black-haired boy froze, then looked at the leader who now has a serious expression but is still was grinning.

Some of the members sweat dropped, same with the black-haired boy. He decided to take in a few breaths then made his moves, finally being serious. This made the leader smirk.

But, in a few moves, the black-haired boy was already confused. Kokichi has changed his tactics, it's almost as though their leader was luring him in, a few baits were made to make him eat their leader's important chess piece, to the point that it was the Queen that he baited.

Everyone has a serious look, but they all have the same thought.

It's probably because of the influence of their leader that he didn't fall to the trap and he _refused_ to fall to the hands of his opponent.

When he pulled back the piece, Kokichi smirked. The game continued, but in the end, manipulation really was a bitch.

"And, checkmate!"

It wasn't that surprising but some of them still has their jaws on the ground. Including the black-haired boy who seemingly was about to cry. He sighed and stood up.

"I lose.. But you really are amazing, Kokichi.. Fulfilling your request, I will leave DICE.. It was nice kno—"

"What the hell are you talking about?? -------- fucking -------??" The leader smirked at his own words while the black-haired boy stared at the leader, his eyes watering.

"B-But you sai—"

"I said, I might!! You should learn to pay more attention, geez!" The black-haired boy began crying.

"B-But still! I'm not worthy to be a DICE mem—"

"You know, -------, I hate when people lie to themselves. Lie to others, sure.. But lying to yourself?" The black-haired boy stopped his own words, as Kokichi stared at him, no grin, just a blank stare.

"Whoever told you were worthless?" He asked.

"That's.." Then the black-haired boy came to a realization.

"See! You're basically lying to yourself! Cause I'm sure no one in here ever told you that you're worthless!! If they do! I'll kick them out!" Some of the DICE's member laughed once again.

"You're not worthless, --------. What you said was just a lie you created and believed, no one in here believes in it. You're not as good as a liar like me that you should do that." The leader said, slightly giggling to himself as the black-haired boy continue crying.

"Well, even though you're not worthless, you're still lame!"

Kokichi earned a smack on the back of his head by their mother. And they began fighting.

As they fight, the black-haired boy only continued staring at the DICE's member then to their leader, he wiped his tears then smiled at his family.

"I know that my confidence is always low so I'm always doubting myself.. But! I swear I'll try my best on becoming not lame!!" The black-haired boy said and smiled. Some DICE's member smiled but it was only a way to cover their thoughts.

_'I'm sorry but that was lame..'_

"How lame!" Kokichi voice out his and their thoughts, earning another smack on the head.

The black-haired boy's face turned pale white. Kokichi rubbed the back of his head that was smacked.

"Seriously! I'm gonna end up with a permanent brain damage!"

"You already have!" His mother countered.

"Lame.. I'm so lame.." The black-haired boy's eyes began tearing up again and some of DICE's member tried to calm him down. Kokichi only looked at them and giggled.

_'But this life is definitely boring.'_

_ _ _ _

The supreme leader stared at the big screen in front of him. He was sitting in a middle red chair, alone in a theater like room. In his side was his carbonated drink while in his lap was the cheese flavored popcorn he's currently eating.

He continued to watch his and DICE's previous activity that played in the screen.

"So, you were here?"

He heard Momota’s voice, but he only continued staring at the screen. The astronaut walked towards Ouma and also stared at the screen.

"Are those the member of your organization..?" Momota asked but received no answer, something rare. Normally, the supreme leader would talk back but he didn't this time.

The supreme leader only continued staring at the screen and the astronaut grew silent as time pass, also only staring at the screen. Then, he decided to speak up.

"I thought you were always alone, but you did have friends, did you..?"

Ouma's eyes widened for a short while but returned to its original size.

"W-What made you think they're my friends??" Fuck, he stuttered.. Ouma only smirked, still staring at the screen.

"Seriously, Ouma, we're literally dead now! There's no point in lying anymore!!"

Ouma smiled bitterly. The astronaut was right.. But maybe it was because it's fun or maybe that he has held this mask for too long that it became a part of him. He only giggled. 

"Still, you look pretty happy with them.. I guess, no one can really live alone."

Ouma remained silent, the detective's words playing in his mind again. It wasn't a lie.. It was the disgusting truth.

He wasn't alone back then but then it happened, the killing game happened and now he's alone, and will always be.

"It's not the same as before, Momota-chan. Now, I'm completely alone! Nishishishi! That's what I get for playing the vill—"

"The heck are you talking about??"

Huh..?

"Aren't I here?"

Ouma froze, then stared at Momota who also looked back at him. The astronaut turned his head back to the big screen in front of them.

"Judging by this video, you're not impossible to tolerate. I can make it possible! Though I probably won't if you didn't remove your mask in the last seconds.. I realize, you're not a heartless lying little bastard that enjoys death of others.. You do have feelings.. You just suck at showing them. And... you... al.. so..."

Tears began falling. From the supreme leader's eyes who looked at the astronaut.. Tears continue falling.

Momota couldn't continue when he saw this. It wasn't the first time he saw the supreme leader cried but.. The look the supreme leader gave him just really.. hurt..

Ouma seem to have realize the wetness in his cheeks and he touched his cheeks, surprised that he was crying. He looked down and began to wipe it off using his sleeves but no matter what he does it just keeps coming.

"We'll always be here with you, Kokichi." A voice from the screen and a lot more tears fell.

The astronaut stood up, panicking but also couldn't do anything. He stood in front of the supreme leader. He watched as Ouma tried to wipe the tears falling from his eyes but no matter what he did, his emotion keeps pouring out. The astronaut bit his lip and pulled the supreme leader into a hug and let the boy cried in his chest.

Ouma tried to push Momota away but the astronaut only held the boy tightly. The supreme leader tried hitting the astronaut in his chest to push him away but after a while, all his strength disappeared.

All his movement stop and all he could do was clutch on to the shirt the astronaut was wearing as he shouts and let his eyes pour out all the emotion he has. He cried to the point that his raspy shaky voice began fading into a low scream.

The astronaut simply rubbed the supreme leader's back. It continued for a long time before the supreme leader stopped shouting yet still continued crying..

But, despite the situation.. Even if what they did wouldn't change anything.. The supreme leader still said it..

"I-I.. I'm.. sorry.."

A word directed to a lot of people that he had hurt.. A lot of people he had left.. Even if they're dead, even if they didn't hear it, even if it was only Momota that believes it.. It still took a heavy burden from his heart..

Momota smiled as he patted the leader's hair. The astronaut rethought back the words the detective said.

_‘You're alone, Kokichi, and you always will be.’_

The detective can be harsh sometimes..

_'Maybe Ouma think those words are a truth.. but I promise it won't be anymore..'_

Maybe it was the new quest the hero has, to save the villain from the suffering.. To become his friend.. What a cliché plot line..

The supreme leader moved back, his eyes still red and a few tears still threatening to fall. The astronaut's clothes was wet but he didn't mind. He smiled at the supreme leader, messing with the other's hair.

"You're a mess, Kokichi." The astronaut said, smiling but the supreme leader only glared at him.

"Shut up, you're in the way, Kaito." The astronaut smiled at hearing the supreme leader call him by his first name. He continued to mess with the supreme leader's hair. He then sat beside the supreme leader once again.

"Every time you need someone, I'm always here.."

"..."

"I promise, you won't be alone ever again.."

Ouma bit his lip to prevent himself from crying.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kaito. That's literally impossible."

"No, it's not! The impossible is possible! All I gotta do is make it so!"

 _‘There goes his catchphrase..’_ Ouma thought. Well, they're probably in afterlife now so maybe it was possible.. Unless, he leaves..

"Geez! Being stuck with Kaito for eternity!" The supreme leader squirmed to portray that it was creepy though it was only an act, to annoy his newly found companion and probably to see if he'll leave..

However, the astronaut only glared at him but soon his expression softened, he was only glad the supreme leader is back to normal.

The supreme leader stared back at the screen and smiled. 

In this place where they'll probably spent eternity on.. Watching a big screen that display all the sad, happy and regretful moments they had.. The astronaut by his side, the DICE in his heart and his sins forever with him..

_'Maybe.. I could get use to this..'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super angsty, I hope you all like it, though. Geez, there's a lot of tissue in the table. Alexa, play despacito.


	2. Saihara Shuichi

Ouma has his hand on his panta as he watched the screen. Yet again, it changed. Scenes played and this time, it was about Saihara Shuichi. His moments in the class trial, his time with Momota and the others, then it changed to Saihara treating the supreme leader's wound from the knife game.

"I thought you're an expert??" Momota, who's holding a drink in his hand, asked as he smirked at the supreme leader. Ouma rolled his eyes and continue looking at the big screen in front of them.

He sneaked a glance at the astronaut who’ss sittingbeside him. _'He really did stay..'_ Ouma thought. Ever since that time, not once did the astronaut leave the supreme leader's side, even if the leader tried to make him leave by provoking him but.. he never left him..

He didn't know how many days have passed since then, considering they're already in this.. place... that can probably call afterlife, not once that they've sleep, it’s not like the place have something called ‘night’ anyways, since it didn't seem essential in their current state.

The others were there as well, in a separate room with yet another big screen though it all seems to portray the same things. At some point, it even showed how Akamatsu did her trial and error on playing piano though there isn't really that much error, Shinguji's victims, why Chabashira hates male and other pretty sensitive things but no one really judge, well, they couldn't. Everyone rarely leaves the particular room they're in but there's a few people that visits Momota and Ouma that ends up leaving them when the liar insults them. Momota would stop it before it got out of hand so there isn't that much problem.

After a while, it showed the last class trial and as soon as they saw the stone crashed on Shirogane and Monokuma, she came in, a wide grin on her face, saying she was the mastermind which leads to Iruma yelling at her, Tojo glaring at her, Hoshi, Amami, and Shinguji had no reaction though the hostility can be felt, as for Akamatsu, she yelled and asked why but only received _'For despair.'_ as an answer. Akamatsu ended up shouting at how cruel Shirogane was, there were few tears that escaped her eyes, but it stopped as she didn't want to give the despair Shirogane was asking for.

The cosplayer then proceeded to explain everything and claimed that she lied, _a lot._ There wasn’t any gofer project, no meteorites, no Danganronpa game and they were definitely not fiction. It was the plotline she created for the sake of the killing game.

Momota and Ouma weren't there when it happened, they only got the information from Yonaga, who was the only person Ouma could handle as she was the first person Ouma talked with after he entered this place, who would visit every once in a while. She said that Atua never told her that Shirogane was the mastermind but Yonaga still smiled despite that.

Just like Ouma, the others didn't bother with Shirogane's presence so every time she would pass by, they would either ignore her and her smiles that annoyed them. Tojo still served her even then, just like what she did for Ouma.

Soon, Shirogane came to the theater where Ouma and Momota is and immediately started talking about the villain and the hero abandoning their position and responsibility and decided to live normally instead. It was almost as though she had no remorse and Ouma truly wanted to strangle her. Ouma can almost hear himself saying that he'll kill Shirogane if only his rules weren’t still intact and if they can only die again, but Momota was there to calm him down.

"But I don't care anymore.. I became my lovely _despair_.. Goodies, it even failed in the end. How despairful.." They remembered the cosplayer say as she cupped her cheeks, a drool falling from her mouth.. But then, as she walked towards the door, she did a 180 degree turn and with hatred in her eyes, she pointed her finger at Ouma who only stared blankly at her. 

"But this doesn't change anything.. Ouma Kokichi.. I have and will always hate you.. No matter how despair-inducing it is, I'll never forgive you for almost ruining my game..." She confessed. As a response, she got a smirk from the supreme leader.

"The feeling is mutual, Shirogane-chan. For playing with our lives, I’ll never forgive you." He said lowly as his face darkened. And then the cosplayer smile.. No, screw that, it was definitely not a smile..

"But, I also do _love_ you, Kokichi.. For giving me despair and making my game more interesting.. I think you deserve a _'thank you'_. Upupupu.."

Ouma felt disgusted. Thanked for his action? His actions that hurt, killed and betrayed _everyone_. He glared at the cosplayer who continued smiling at him. As she opened the door, she raised her hand and wave them goodbye.

"I'll visit again, bear well~"

After that encounter, the liar had only noticed that his hand is bleeding from his nails digging in, it was a surprise to see that he still bleeds, but the pain was dull. He had caught himself hoping that his feelings would be numb as well. He then remembered the astronaut kneeling in front of him as he treated Ouma's wound and it became an unending teasing of Ouma saying that Momota was proposing to him.

A bit more time after that that the others have decided to treat Shirogane a little better as they’re already dead. There’s nothing they can do about it. The cosplayer claimed she doesn't appreciate it though. At the same time, her constant visit at the theater where Ouma and Momota was staying became more frequent until it turned to almost everyday. True, Ouma was still loathing her existence but Ouma being the unpredictable gremlin he is, started to act as if Shirogane was somehow part of their lonesome. Momota was a bit reluctant but started to appreciate Shirogane's presence, also believing that the girl would change. And, even without Shirogane showing her appreciation and just covering it with her words of despair, she couldn't deny she enjoys the presence of the duo and the fact that her thirst for despair felt like it was fading.. probably because they’re already in this place..

Today was one of those day. Currently, the screen was projecting the 4th class trial. The trial Ouma has lied and regretted the most, even now. Shirogane was in the sideline, preparing some snacks. Momota and Kokichi was in the middle seat, beside each other.

"You're alone, Kokichi, and you always will be."

_‘God.. How many times will you remind me, my beloved Saihara-chan?’_

"Seriously! Is this screen tormenting us!?" Momota asked. Ouma only smirked.

"Not us, Kaito. Only me."

"Tss.. Just shut up."

"Make me~"

The liar teased as he leaned closer to the astronaut who's a bit creeped out and decided to push Ouma away from him. Shirogane walked next to them, her hair is tied into a ponytail and she's holding a tray with 3 drinks and some baked snack. Ouma grinned at her slightly.

"Didn't know you can bake, Shirogane-chan. I thought you're just some despair-loving piece of garbage that calls imitating real people cosplaying~" Shirogane's eyebrows twitched and furrowed but she just smiled at him.

"That's Komaeda. But I do bake! It's how I trick people into eating despair poisoned sweets."

"Oh, despair poison?? My favorite!" Ouma said as he grabbed a piece of cookie and ate it whole. Momota panicked beside him.

"O-Oi! Kokichi, there might really be poison in there!"

Ouma began laughing and so does Shirogane.

"He's still an idiot, no matter how many times pass!" Shirogane continue laughing and so does Ouma.

"I guess that's one thing that doesn't change!"

"Shut up! Stop calling me an idiot!"

Shirogane sat down beside the liar as she also watched the 5th trial that just started. She knows she's not the only one that noticed it, even Momota could notice the way Ouma would lean in every time the detective would speak, make his deduction and other simple things. It was obvious, Ouma really does like the detective.

After Harukawa's little confession in the class trial, the screen changed once again and it displayed the crumbling place that once was the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, then it focused on Saihara, Yumeno and Harukawa, all unconscious. They were being carried by different people who Shirogane explained as the Future Foundation.

"As expected of my sidekicks!" Momota exclaimed as he smiled widely. Ouma's eyes only landed at the sleeping detective. He smiled. Momota noticed this and couldn't help but ask.

"You really do like Shuichi, huh?" He asked and Shirogane, being the slicky copycat she is, smirked as she could hear the bitterness in the astronaut's voice.

"Hmm?? Isn't that like obvious already?? Kaitoidiot??"

"Shut up! Stop calling me that stupid nickname!"

"It's stupid and it fits you perfectly."

As war commence, Shirogane only smiled at the two. She had gotten used to it now, though it makes her wonder why despite being annoyed at each other, they still stay by each other's side. It's a strange thing honestly..

"Why do you like him that much, Ouma?" Shirogane decided to ask.

"Wait, didn't you initiate that??" Ouma asked.

The cosplayer was confused, of course she was confused. After all, she never wrote any plotline of the supreme leader falling for the detective.. Sure, Harukawa falling for Momota was planned, just like Shirogane said but yes, not the feelings. Tsumugi made it that Momota would be spending the most time with the assassin and the cosplayer gave him clues in his head on where the assassin might be but from that point on, it was Harukawa's decision if she's going to fall for him or not. Shirogane just initiated it, just like how Ouma initiated Gonta's action.

But Ouma and Saihara? No.. They were polar opposite.. The truth and the lies..

"I didn't. That was only Harukawa with Momota." She said and Ouma knew she wasn't lying. Momota, on the other hand, gritted his teeth slightly. Ouma rubbed his chin like a detective before letting out another playful grin.

"Who knows?"

"You do!"

"Nishishishi!"

The liar gave it a thought as he slowly smiled.. "You know.. Saihara-chan.." _How long has it been since I've called him that?_

"He's someone who seeks the truth.. Someone who in their attempts to find the truth, he ends up discarding his own emotion. Nishishi.. Saihara-chan's pretty obsessed with the truth, honestly.. He wants it so bad that he doesn't let his emotions get the best of him.. The same thing happened with Akamatsu-chan, Tojo-chan, Shinguji-chan, Gonta, you," He gestured at Momota "..and Shirogane-chan.. Despite knowing that he'll lose them, he still pursue the truth. That's why I like Saihara-chan!" The liar's mind went back to the last trial.

_'Some lies can lead the world to hope.. Some truths can lead the world to despair.. So I don't think anyone can really say which is more right in the end..'_

He giggled at the memory as the two only stared at him, one, with amusement and other, with sadness.

Then the liar spoke again..

"But.. I.. who he claims as the embodiment of lie.. There's no possible way that Saihara-chan liked me.." He said and lowered his head.

"But Shuichi cares about you, you know! He even cleared your name!" Momota said, punching his fist together.

"He did that cause it's necessary to reach the truth he wants.. After all of that, I highly doubt he cares.. " Ouma said, referring to everything he did in the killing game. A sad smile formed on his lips that hurt even the astronaut himself who saw it but that disappeared when Shirogane spoke up.

"But that's just the words of the one pulling the strings behind this world passing through you, isn't it? And the words of the one pulling the strings behind Saihara's world passing through him, right?"

Both gave her a confused stare. 

"I think your plot is getting to you a little too much, Shirogane-chan."

"Is it now? I'm just saying.. A lie eventually may turn into a truth if a lot of people believe in it... No matter how crazy it is.. Take Yonaga believing in Atua for example! It was just supposed to be something like a coping mechanism we put in her but soon, it feels like she's actually hearing her God's voice!"

''Shirogane's right! I told you, the impossible is possible, all you gotta do is to make it so!'' Tsumugi smirked at the astronaut. Momota and Ouma was such a good character that brought everyone in despair just by dying. A waste, really..

Ouma stared at the two that's smiling and smirking at him.. He's a liar, being a liar requires him to know the truth and acting as if the lie he created is the truth because if the truth isn't known, then lies can't be made.. It's up to him whether to turn that lie to a part of truth.. However.. Lies are still lies no matter what they do..

_But..._

"That.. might be true."

Shirogane smiled as Ouma giggled slightly.. The liar stared back at the screen as he leaned back on his chair. Feeling the presence of the two beside him made him feel at ease. They balanced him. One, too full of despair, the other, too full of hope.

From the screen, it's almost as though the detective stare back at him. He only smiled..

Momota looked at the liar. Even now, it's hard to understand him.. Shirogane also probably doesn't.. Even now, he still refused to completely open up..

The liar then stared back at him and smiled, a genuine one, a smile that set peace inside Momota and told him not to worry that much.. He didn't know the liar could make such an expression. Momota smiled back.

_I would always be by his side.._

They still have plenty of time to understand each other. There's no need to rush..

After all, he promised..


	3. Iruma Miu And Gokuhara Gonta

“If I win, how about you bow down to my feet and commit seppuku for me?”

“Ehh..? Hmm… Then, if I win, will you fall for despair for me??”

“How do I do that??”

“Momota is here, isn’t he? Just kill him with your own hands and fall to despair.”

“Hmm.. I accept!”

“And if we draw?”

“Commit suicide and fall to despair together??”

“Accepted.” Shirogane said, giggling at Ouma who smirked and winked.

Momota sighed as he watched the two that’s playing a game of chess, giggling and smirking at each other. It was still weird.. too weird to see them interacting like friends but also at the same time, enemies.

“Ouma, Shirogane. I’m gonna go get food from Tojo!” He announced, the two didn’t bother answering and only continued giggling maliciously at each other.

Momota sighed as he headed towards the door. He saw how Ouma spared him a glance but Momota only smiled at him, a way of assuring him that he’ll be back.

He exited the room and headed towards the theater where mostly everyone was. He opened the door to see everyone doing their own thing. Chabashira and Akamatsu was just talking with each other. Shinguji and Yonaga seems to be also talking but Shinguji seems reluctant. Iruma, Kiibo and Gonta were all also talking with one another but Momota can recognize the way Gonta fidgeted every time Iruma talked to him. Amami and Hoshi were also talking with each other while Tojo was only cooking up food from the corner.

No one was really watching the current scene in the theater. It was just another replay of the way everyone spent their 2 days before the time limit.

“Oh, Momota-kun.” Tojo called and smiled at him. Some turned their head towards him, greeting and also smiling at him.

“The shitty shota’s not with you?” Iruma asked, grumbling slightly.

“No. He’s playing chess with Shirogane.” He said. Some narrowed their eyes at that information.

“It’s kind of strange that they’re hanging out by the way they always seem so determined in trying to end each other..” Amami said, remembering the clip in where they saw both Shirogane’s point of view towards Ouma when he claimed to be the mastermind and Ouma’s point of view towards the real mastermind. He was pretty sure the two was killing each other in their mind repeatedly.

“What do you mean? They’re playing chess with the loser committing suicide..” Momota said, sighing in defeat. Amami laughed nervously at the information..

“That’s why that lying abortion hasn’t been coming out of that room..? Why he hasn’t talk to any of us at all??” Iruma asked, glaring at Momota.

“Iruma-san..” Gonta called the inventor’s name, trying to calm her down as he recognized it was another one of her breakdowns.. where she say the things she wants to say.. but at the wrong person.. cause she knows that she, herself can’t face the person who she really needs to say those things..

“Are we really just pawns that he needs to sacrifice to end the game!? Even now!?” Iruma asked, recalling Ouma’s words about the connection of chess with the real world during one of his game with his DICE member. Everyone only watched, deciding whether to stop it but they know that that’ll be hypocritical of them as they themselves shouted and blame one another, with the exception of Gonta and Iruma.

“That’s not true! He’s just..” Momota didn’t continue.. He didn’t know how much he should said.. He didn’t want to destroy Ouma’s trust with him.

“Hah! Now that you don’t have bitch assassin to defend, you’re going for the shitty shota now, are you!?” She asked. Momota glared at her.

“I’m not defending him! I’m just saying that I know that he didn’t mean the things he did in the killing game! If he had other choice, he wouldn’t have done it—” Momota refuted. Iruma cut him off.

“No! Choices were everywhere! If he knew I was planning to kill him, he should have confronted me or something.. We’re..” She paused and took a deep breath before shouting again.

“He killed me! He killed Gonta! He killed you!”

“Gonta doesn’t believe that—" Gonta was cut off by Iruma’s words again.

“I don’t think he even fucking regret it!! Killing you! Killing Gonta! And me! ME!!” She shouted, the last part coming out as strangled, but she continued despite her voice cracking.

“Because he’s just a lying, manipulati—”

All of the sudden, everyone quieted down when the familiar bell of the body discovery played, indicating that the current scene of their 2-day time limit ended. Then, the screen glitched and changed. Everyone’s attention turned towards the screen. It turned into a familiar, messy room everyone was familiar of after seeing it a little too many times.

Everyone stared at the screen. No one knew how they figured it out, but they knew it was Ouma’s point of view.. after Gonta and Iruma died..

They watched as Ouma walked towards the whiteboard and slowly moved Gonta’s picture with his trembling hand. He grabbed Iruma’s picture and slowly placed it beside Gonta’s. He grabbed a marker and was about to make a line, but he stopped.. He stared at it for a long time, his hand still shaking as he bit his lower lip.. He walked over to grab a folder where there was another set of pictures, including his.. Ouma picked up his own picture and walked back to the board.. He placed his picture beside Iruma and Gonta’s picture as he drew a messy line connecting to his own, indicating that he was the murderer of the two.. He leaned against the board and began crying..

“I’m sorry.. Iruma-chan.. Gonta.. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry..” He said, whispering apologies repeatedly. He cried as he mumbled his apologies to Gonta and Iruma repeatedly. From just the two’s names, it turned to the deceased people’s names.. to every current survivors’ name.. to names everyone recognized as the names of the people in his organizations.. Until he broke down to the ground.. still crying and apologizing to everyone..

Everyone’s heart broke at the scene. Ever since the screen started showing different point of views in the game and when it showed Ouma.. They knew he was always trying to end the game, ever since from the beginning.. They saw it.. They saw it.. how he struggles so hard in thinking different options in ending the killing game.. how he mutters to himself if he should tell someone only to decided ultimately against it.. how he blames himself for being useless and allowing the deaths to happen.. But it was harder to see him cry and breaking down while blaming himself for everyone’s death..

Iruma backed away, tears falling from her eyes.. She always knew.. always.. that Ouma was planning something in the game.. Ever since he asked her to make those electrobombs and the remote control.. she has always suspected it.. She never guessed it was to really end the game.. and she didn’t want to believe it.. She wanted to believe the lie that Ouma simply cared about himself.. that he didn’t even regret being the one that caused people’s deaths..

Iruma cried and run. Momota and Gonta followed after her. They saw where she was going.. towards the theater where Ouma is.

\-------

Ouma sighed harshly as he watched the screen.. the scene in where he first completely broke down after a long time in the game..

“Such despair..” Shirogane said, staring only at the screen. Ouma found himself giggling slightly at how her voice didn’t even sound happy like it always did when she mentions despair.

Ouma continued watching the scene.. Pathetic.. He was.. He was too pathetic…

He remembers Gonta’s trial.. How he shouted at Gonta, thinking that the sweet, innocent Gonta was lying to him.. pretending, acting, faking that he wasn’t the culprit.. Using tears and his innocent appearance.. Gonta wasn’t that type of person.. he knows that.. He suspected something went wrong but.. because of his stupid plan of acting as the most suspicious one and pretending to be the mastermind.. He just had to take advantage of the situation and make everyone hate him more.. by shouting and trash talking Momota in front of them just so everyone, including Saihara would lose their left trust at him, if there were really any..

Ouma believed that at that point.. Gonta hated him.. with his memories gone, it should be much easier to hate Ouma.. and yet, Gonta didn’t.. Just how unfair someone can be..?

And then, being pressured by everyone’s question.. What a perfect opportunity to make everyone doubt and hate him more than they need to.. Snapping.. Acting malicious.. Once again lying to himself that he didn’t care about someone like Gonta and he really was enjoying that disgusting killing game just so his act can be convincing.. enough to make Saihara completely see him as nothing as pure malice…

He’s that good of a liar that he could do that, couldn’t he?

And to add cherry on top.. Saihara’s words that broke him.. He already knew that it was a lie that turned to a complete and utter truth.. Ouma himself _made_ it that way.. but being called out on it.. He didn’t know it could hurt so bad..

“Hey.. Ouma.. did you really regret it?” Shirogane asked, genuine curiosity present in her voice. Ouma hummed before smiling.

“Who knows?” He said cheerily, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. Shirogane raised one of her eyebrows at him before smiling.

“You can tell me! It’s not like anyone will believe the words of the mastermind who made them suffer, right??” She asked. Ouma only giggled at how they were the same in being such good liars yet likes rubbing the sad truths in their own faces. Shirogane also giggled before continuing.

“In a way, we’re like the most hated people in the group, right??” Shirogane stated, seeming really convinced and entertained at the idea. Sometimes, it was really strange how she thinks this version of her, not her plain, boring self and Ouma would have been real good friends that constantly likes antagonizing but also can relate to one another in a different universe. Even though in a way, they’re almost like that right now, in her opinion at least.. She didn’t know Ouma’s.. Somehow, she’s hoping he also thinks that way.. Ughs.. To think that she’ll use the word hope while in her real personality.. Maybe spending time with Momota and Ouma has been getting to her a little too much.. Shirogane won’t admit it, not even to herself, but she doesn’t mind.

Ouma slowly looked back at the screen. They’re dead now.. Does it even matter anymore if he regretted it or not..?

_‘It does.’_

Ouma found himself giggling at Momota’s voice in his head. He took a deep breath and pretended as if it was Momota who was once again listening to him..

“I… regretted it..” He said in a small voice but Shirogane heard it. She waited as she watched Ouma smiled at the screen.. One of those sad smiles she’s used at seeing every time she watches him staring at their memories in the screen..

“Iruma-chan and I.. we had something, y’know.. Even though I know anyone can be planning to kill me.. But.. with Iruma-chan.. I.. felt betrayed.. because.. I _trusted_ her..” He admitted the sad truth. He took another deep breath before continuing..

“But more than anything.. my biggest regret.. is getting someone as innocent and kind as Gonta.. involve..” He said, his voice cracking in the end as he lowered his head.

“Useless.. Pathetic.. I should have thought of a better way to stop Iruma-chan..” He paused.. it was almost as though he’s back in the game..

“A way without getting Gonta involve.. without killing Iruma—"

“Shut up!”

Ouma’s eyes widened at the voice from the theater’s doorway. He stood up and turned around. After a long time, he saw Iruma’s tearstained faced as she glared at him once again..

“Iruma-chan..” He called in a low voice. Iruma’s tears increased as she stomped towards him.

“Why are you here?” He asked when Iruma stopped in front of him.

“How did you kill me..?” She asked, tears still falling from her eyes. Ouma’s eyes widened at her question before his eyes narrowed at her.

“Are you blind?? I’m pretty sure you’re not dumb enough to not watch how I used Gonta.. how I killed you—" He was cut off when Iruma grabbed his shoulders and shouted in his face.

“Shut up! _Shut the fuck up_!!” Ouma’s eyes widened as Iruma paused and slowly lowered her head, her tears falling in the ground.

“Stop blaming yourself.. Stop it.. Shut up..” She raised her head, eyes still in her eyes. “Stop fucking blaming yourself! BLAME _ME_! _I_ tried to kill you! If I just didn’t try to.. then.. we could have been alive now.. Maybe.. you wouldn’t have need to sacrifice yourself.. If I just wasn’t scared of being fucking betrayed.. then..” Iruma cried.. her voice becoming inaudible at every word she let out.

“Stop blaming yourself.. Stop it.. Blame me..” She stared at Ouma whose eyes still wide as he stared at her. He bit his lower lip as he looked away.

“I.. I can’t..” He said. Iruma cried even more..

“Why..? Why..? Why? Why?” She cried.. Ouma bit his lower lip.. He doesn’t how to.. He couldn’t blame her.. He didn’t want to.. Not in that killing game.. he couldn’t.. even if they both trusted each other..

The truth wants to come out of his mouth, a rare occasion.. and it did..

“I don’t know how to.. I don’t want to..” He said as he continued staring at her. Iruma’s eyes widened at his words..

_‘Don’t deny it, Iruma-chan! At this point, we already have something.’_

_‘Shut up, you little shit! As if the great Miu-sama would want something from you!’_

She wailed as she fell in her knees. She clutched harder against his clothes as she cried against him.

“You lying abortion.. you little shit.. you annoying brat.. you.. stupid.. annoying.. partner..” She cried. Ouma’s eyes widened at her words.. Here he was thinking that he was the only one who thought of their something as that way..

Ouma simply patted her head, causing her to cry even more. Somehow, through this.. they’ve decided not to apologize to one another.. Things were already fair.. And this way, this also make them not blame one another..

“Is Iruma-san okay now..?” Ouma’s eyes widened at that voice. He had already saw him but.. could he face him now..? After what he done to him..?

Iruma noticed how Ouma froze, causing her to pull away and stand up, wiping her tears with her sleeves. She watched how Ouma adverted his gaze from Gonta, making her glare at him. She was about to push him towards him but Momota walked towards them and did the job for her.

Ouma turned around and glared at Momota but the other was only smiling at him. Ouma slowly turned around and lifted his head to stare up at Gonta.

The air in his throat was caught up. He only stared at Gonta’s kind and innocent eyes staring down at him.. How could he stare at him with those kind of eyes despite everything Ouma did..?

“Is Ouma-kun okay now?”

Why was he asking if he’s okay..?

When Ouma didn’t answer, Gonta felt uncomfortable and tried to apologize.

“Gonta is sor—”

“Stop! Don’t say it!” Ouma shouted, panicking when he almost heard those words that Gonta should never say to him. Ouma swallowed a large lump in his throat and stared straight to Gonta’s kind eyes.

“I’m.. I’m..” His body started trembling as he felt tears slowly forming in his eyes.

“I’m.. sorry… Gonta..” He apologized as tears fell from his eyes. Gonta stared down at Ouma who was still crying, causing for him to cry as well.

“G-Gonta.. is also..” Ouma cut him off.

“No.. Gonta, don’t apologize.. Please.. I.. I.. lied to you.. I.. I.. used you.. I-I’m.. so sorry.. Gonta..” Ouma cried as he lowered his head. Gonta sniffed as he walked towards Ouma and pulled him to a hug. Ouma’s eyes widened at the gesture.. Someone like him really didn’t deserve someone like Gonta.. It’ll ruin the meaning of his first name..

Ouma clutched in Gonta’s shirt as he buried his face against it, crying still. Iruma’s eyes once again started tearing up as she walked over to them, wailing as she hugged the two.

Momota smiled as he watched them. It was the second time he saw Ouma truly cried in front of him. It was really something rare and sad yet relieving..

Shirogane was also only watching, a small smile making its way towards her lips. The three pulled away, Ouma and Iruma still clutching at the crying yet smiling Gonta.

“Is Ouma-kun going to be visiting us now??” Gonta asked. Ouma seems a bit reluctant but someone just patted his back.

“Yup! We’ll be!” Momota answered for him. Ouma glared as he grumbled playfully at Momota who only smiled at him. He only sighed before turning to the two.

“You better be! Or I’ll drag your ass outta here!” Iruma said, already back to her normal self, making Ouma smile.

“Nishishi.. I’ll be bringing Shirogane-chan, how’s that??” He asked, smirking. Iruma’s head snapped at Shirogane and her expression contorted into a disgusted one, though it didn’t hold as much malice as it did before.

“Flat chested bitches aren’t invited!” She declared, sizing up Shirogane’s breast. Shirogane’s eyebrows twitched slightly before she smiled maliciously. She walked towards them and grabbed Ouma from them, letting his head to land on her breast. She didn’t really mind as he knows Ouma wasn’t the type of person that’ll enjoy it, by the way she saw how his female subordinates likes doing it.

“Pretty sure Ouma knows I’m not flat!” She said, giggling as she watched how Ouma tried to pull away from her breast, already suffocating against it though it only made her laugh.

Iruma’s mouth gaped at what the bitch was doing. She glared dangerously at Shirogane before grabbing Ouma from her and burying his face on her breasts instead.

“This is the requirement! Not that scrubbing board of yours!” She declared. Shirogane glared harder at her and tried to pull Ouma again but Iruma was also holding his other hand. It turned to a tug of war.

“Fuck you, I’m not flat!!”

“Mine’s fucking bigger!”

“Still not flat!!”

“Fine! A- Cup!!”

“You bitch..”

The two continued fighting with words, still the mercy-needing Ouma between them, getting drag back and forth. Gonta was slightly panicking, not knowing what to do. Momota was only watching, thinking Ouma was lucky bastard though couldn’t deny the twinge in his chest.

“Arghs! You two are both A fucking minus cup and that’s the truth!!” Ouma shouted once he pulled himself completely away from the two animals. He run towards Momota and clings against him, only watching as Shirogane and Iruma seems like they’re about to resort to violence.

Ouma only smiled as he leans against Momota’s arm while watching the two girls. The situation was almost.. ridiculous.. One second, he was playing a life or death chess with Shirogane, next, he was being shouted at by a crying Iruma, then, being hugged by Gonta and Iruma, and now, watching Iruma and Shirogane fought about their breasts and to top it off, they’re already dead and that’s what they’re doing. Ouma’s small giggles turned into a genuine laugh, also making the astronaut who’s only staring down at him smile and laugh as well.

As ridiculous it is, he liked this situation better than their previous ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry but I'm discontinuing this book.

I couldn't find any motivation to continue this story and in my opinion, this story really sucks, the way I wrote it and such just really sucks..

I'm really, really sorry for the people that subscribed and waited for this book to be unhiatus but it just ended up being discontinued..

Instead of unpublishing it like what I was about to do, I've decided to just orphan it, (goodbye my child, sorry but you're not good enough.) Okay, sorry for the terrible joke. But, people seemed to really like and is supportive of this book and I'm more than grateful for that. Thanks you so much.

So instead of completely killing it, I'm just going to abandon this child/book.

Once again, I'm sorry and thank you.


End file.
